


SenGen/Genku One-Shots

by Scharffy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon - Anime, Cards, Crying, Different AUs, Don't Like Don't Read, Falling In Love, Fanon, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am writing sengen/genku for you, I cannot write the feels for my life, Kissing, Leeks, Love, M/M, Magicians, Manga & Anime, No Smut, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sengen brainrot, Senku is human too, Sexual Humor, Short Stories, So much kissing, bear with me, but he is mainly a scallion, chives - Freeform, crappy tricks, finally i'm doing this and getting off my butt, gen is gay now, genku, go away perverts, green onions, help me what do I say, intense fluff but still appropriate, momma kohaku to the rescue, no smut but lots of kissing, oneshots, please comment ideas, save my soul before i rot away, sengen, senku cola - Freeform, senku is also gay now, these tags are contradictory, what the hell are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scharffy/pseuds/Scharffy
Summary: Various one shots featuring a sleazy mentalist and a sociopathic scientist in an uncanny relationship. (Because my head is full of sengen brainrot.) Have fun. Possibly weekly updates if I can come up with enough one shot ideas. Please request in comments; my imagination is running dry
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Science
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	SenGen/Genku One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Take place during season one. SEASON ONE SPOILERS. Find this book/chapter on Wattpad; Anime One-Shots by Fathomless crazy. I’m trying to be active on Ao3 tho ~_~ I post more on Wattpad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no plot really just a telescope witnessing sad Gen because face it who has time to smooch in this Stone World?

Senku sat on the floor of his newly made observatory, eyes tracing the constellations.

Gen crept up the ladder, slipping beside him. Cautiously, he sat down. His posture relaxed when Senku glanced at him.

"What, came up here to jump me? There are plenty of other girls in the village," he snarked, but there was a smile in his voice.

Gen grinned. "Nah, I only like hot _modern_ girls. Thought I'd find one to join my harem, but no one is ere-hay." He waited for a jibe at his filthy joke.

"No one..." Senku reclined and resumed his star gazing. "That's really what we are. I can bring back the whole world, save everyone, get humanity back on its feet, but at the end of the day..."

His lips quirked despondently. "We are nobody."

The moonlight cast over the science user, washing out his healthy skin and green tipped hair into a translucent silver. His red eyes gleamed under the night sky.

"That's depressing," Gen forced out a laugh and pretended the statement didn't touch him. Senku may have been an attractive sociopath, but he never wasted words.

It felt like everything falling from his mouth was a harmony to pluck at Gen's heart.

A breeze drifted through the opening in the roof, so Senku made to close the sliding panel.

Gen curled his fingers into fists. "Nice stars." He didn't want the moment to end. Didn't want Senku to go back to sleep and forget about this.

Senku curiously looked back. "Yeah." His fingers gripped the metal handle. "But, Chrome will get cold down below."

He heaved the wood shut, plunging them in darkness.

What to say now, in the confines of a science hut? It wasn't like privacy was an option, so Gen couldn't speak

"Do..." Gen's mentalist clock was freezing. "Do you want...do you want to be someone?" He managed out.

Senku's expression was unreadable in the pitch black hues of the house. "Do you?"

"Smart move turning the question on me!" Gen barked dryly. "I guess...I used to think fame was everything. Being recognized, worshipped, loved. But here, in this Stone World, I see reality stripped to the bone. We really _are_ worth nothing." He reached a hand for Senku's face. It was too far away to touch, but he could spread his fingers and cover the confused features of an oblivious teen.

"Life is about surviving. The perks are meaningless, Senku. We advanced far enough to surpass day-to-day fighting, and now we are drab creatures that find pleasure in bland things. Drugs. Money. Food. Fame. Sex." His eyes flashed nervously. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up sex around Senku. "Power. Alcohol. Jobs. Meaningless trash. _I'm_ meaningless." His voice wavered. "That scares me."

Senku stayed silent for a while after that, as though lost in thought.

"Sorry." Gen snorted in self-loathing. "I bet you didn't expect a ramble. By the way, I've been meaning to ask," He propped his face on his hands. "What scares you?"

 _That_ got a reaction out of the guy.

"I'm trying to think of what might startle the great Ishigami Senku, but....darkness? Death? Intimacy? Pain? Spontaneous combustion?"

Senku winced. "I always thought I'd catch fire one day."

Gen hadn't heard a joke so childish from Senku before. It surprised him. But more than anything was his comrade's response:

"I don't know." His voice croaked.

 _Ah_. Gen was quick to see what Senku was afraid of, before the boy himself.

"Hmmm..."

"You're the mentalist." Gen could hear the desperation spilling into the atmosphere. "Tell me."

"You're afraid...." Gen wiggled his fingers eerily and snatched Senku's shoulders violently.

"....of...." he squeezed his hands, wanting to feel the sinewy build of the scientist. Narrow arms, sunken chest, scrawny legs.

" _Not_ knowing." Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Feathery, mussed hair and smooth, worn skin and glowing scarlet eyes.

He may have been amazing, but...there was just no _time_. A stone world, an imperiled village, a pending war? How could anyone possibly find room for love?

"Isn't everyone? And get your creepy hands off of me. Go harass some other guy," he smirked.

"Defensive humor." Gen blurted. "You only use it when you're worried not everyone can make it out alive, or you're nervous. I've never heard you use it in this sort of space."

"Stop analyzing me." Senku ordered.

"Deflection," Gen jabbed again, not sure why he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Then again, talking was his specialty. "Switching around blame."

"Dude." Senku scoffed. He had never used that word before. "Make fun of Chrome or something."

"You can't know everything, you know." Gen whispered.

"I need to." Senku whispered.

"But you can't," Gen whispered.

"If I don't, who will?" Senku whispered.

"You ever wonder why there are _different_ discoveries in _different_ parts of the world?" Gen kept his arm still around Senku despite the person's earlier complaints.

"Cause not all information is concentrated in the same place." He rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. We have to divvy up the knowledge, or you'd be way too powerful. So stop trying to get farther ahead of us than you already have. You're the smartest guy, isn't that enough?"

"I'm _not_ the smartest guy and it's not enough." He countered. First time he'd gotten emotional.

Today was just _full_ of new experiences.

"Why is it that the one thing you care about happens to be caring less?" Gen inquired.

"What." His eyes flatly found Gen's.

"You don't enjoy emotion because it you think it's pointless."

"Yeah, it is. It's hormones and chemicals triggering inside your head urging you to survive and procreate. Nothing more."

"UGH! Sometimes you're so smart it's _STUPID_ !" Gen groaned, clutching his face. Nonetheless, a grin was working through his mouth.

Gen didn't _want_ to kiss a boy.

He wanted to make Senku happy.

But with the fidgeting and tension and intensity venting from his intelligent friend, it was becoming _very_ hard.

"Dopamine release." Senku informed him awkwardly when Gen's eyes dilated because Senku was _attractive_ and _funny_ and _smart_ , goddammit. "It happens when-"

"I _know_ what that means. Shut up, okay?"

Senku didn't know how to mock this situation. It was getting too weird, even for him, Mr Coolhead.

Gen's face was getting hot and his eyes were expanding and his breath was shortening. _This isn't right, it's not right._

"Can you forget about the weird poisons in our brains for a second? Shush!" Gen demanded when Senku tried to say there was no poison in anyone's head. ("Except yours, Gen." he squinted.)

"Okay. We feel things because we are heartful human beings who are looking for happiness, and we don't have programmed DNA or binary biases to genders or colors and your eyes did not double in size because you—"

"Oh," He said.

"Oh." He said.

"Don't—" Gen began helplessly, but Senku interrupted anyway.

"Gen, I can't. You know that."

"I know." He rasped weakly. The red pouring across his cheeks was invisible in the lightless room.

How did they wind up here? It was supposed to be a calm evening of stargazing with the wittiest boy on the planet. And yet, it had come around to this, the pain in Gen's chest.

Once again, for the first time in his life, Senku's eyes softened. There was no snappy jargon here. Just a thickening silence that pooled into the air.

"......Gen...."

"Please stop." He brought his knees to his face and curled his arms around them. "I don't want to do this right now. Just forget it, okay?"

Senku leaned back against the wall, no thoughts available.

After an agonizing session of quiet, Gen mumbled out, "Sorry."

He regretted adding fuel to the heaviness, though, because Senku's lack of an answer made it all the worse.

Down below, they could hear Chrome shifting in his sleep. Gen clenched his jaw and hands, abruptly standing.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. Today has been ong-lay. Preparing your gift was tiring too. Enjoy the sky!" He coughed oddly and hurriedly clambered down the ladder.

Senku cursed, following rapidly. He hated situations like these, partially because they were going to negatively impact him tomorrow, and partially because he was inexperienced. It wasn't like anyone had ever liked Senku before.

"Gen! Wait!" He lowered his voice to avoid waking Chrome. Gen turned on his side to avoid eye contact with Senku.

"It's alright, I'm a mentalist." He squawked. "I know how to deal with my brain."

"It's not—" Senku trailed off, not sure how to end that sentence.

"It's not what?" Gen sarcastically retorted. "I do have poison in my head and it's making me crazy and disgusting. I shouldn't... I shouldn't..." he tangled his fingers in his parted hair. "Go to sleep, Ishigami."

"You're not disgusting." He promised. Platonically.

"In a pile of anti-stupidity and the opposite of an imperfect face you just had to sweep homophobia out of the way too, didn't you?"

Gen liked doubly negative sentences. They made him feel smarter than his crowd, even if that wasn't the case today.

"I'm telling you. You decide whether you like males or not by association, memories, or experience. Usually a mixture," he shrugged.

"Mhm. That's fun. My association to scallions has made you very appealing."

"Why do you like me?" Senku couldn't shut his mouth in time.

"In for an ego inflation? You look nice. You _are_ nice. You're smarter than me, which hurts a bit. But it feels nice to have someone intelligent enough to keep up. And you have this unbreakable will and you smell like iron and I lo— "

He paused. "And I lo....and I'm lonely."

Senku was relieved Gen hadn't said it, but it made him feel uncomfortable that Gen was going to.

"It's not lo..." Gen's throat filled with unspoken words. "It's not lo—it's not loathing. Um." He pulled another word. "Just this rush of infatuation. It'll go away, I promise." He flashed his sparkling teeth, but it was pained.

"Look, I don't get why anyone would like a—"

"Don't. Not the humbling act. You aren't _handsome_ I just like your face."

"Thanks," Senku stiffly sat down. "Is there anything I can do to...uh....fix this?"

Gen flinched. _Fix._ A mistake, a malfunction, a break.

 _Go away. Like me back._ No. If Senku liked him back, it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be _Senku_. He had to stay clear headed without problems if he was going to defeat Tsukasa. They couldn't afford distractions.

"No time for lo... liking people." Gen whispered. "No time for dopamine."

"You can't actually control dopamine." Senku tipped his head to look at Gen sideways. "It occurs in larger quantities when different parts of the nervous system are stimulated. So, looking at something you like. Um."

"That's nice." Gen decided. "Loved the class, Professor."

And then, without warning, Gen whipped upwards and pressed his paper thin lips against Senku. The boy had the wisdom to turn his face, and was met on the cheek by the kiss.

His mouth was soft and wet and _sad_.

A weight was lifted from the air when Gen withdrew.

"That's all. I swear I'm done. We're friends for real now?" Gen flushed. Senku seemed genuinely flustered, but he recovered fast.

"Wow. Uh ..." Senku bumped their fists in agreement. "Yeah. And, Gen?"

Gen turned back, hope glittering in his eyes.

"Maybe in another life. Maybe that other life is the future, or the past, or a parallel, or it's even this one. I don't know. But I bet there's a world where I ..... where we. ... " he fumbled for words to form his ideas.

Gen grinned ear to ear.

He couldn't just _forget_ about Senku, but he could wait.

"Yeah. There is. I'm certain of it."


End file.
